sealbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Senhor das Quests
Quest Center Manager is an NPC. Description The Quest Center Manager is located in Elim, Lime and Zaid. Monsters drop quest items that this NPC will reward you with for fulfilling requests. You receive EXP and Fame as well as Cegel for completing quests so you may want to visit the Quest Center Manager instead of just selling the items. A list of items requested by this Quest NPC is on the article Quest Items 1 - 30. Information * Once you've accepted the quest, you'll receive a quest scroll in your inventory. * Right clicking it will reveal what item you need to gather and how many you need. * Or if you don't like the quest you received, you can toss the quest scroll out and ask for another task. Requirements * You may only have one gathering quest scroll in your inventory at a time. * The variety of quests you can get depends on your level & fame. * Some quests are only available within a certain level/fame range. * When you exceed a certain amount of fame (14,000), you won't be able to get any more quests from Quest Center Manager. * After Level 45 or have more than 25,000 fame, you can get quests from High Level Quest Manager instead. Tips * Quest letters take up inventory space but you can retrieve the quest items before getting the quest and therefore when you visit Quest Center Manager you can complete the quest immediately, saving one inventory space. * You can keep asking the Quest Center Manager over and over until you get the quest you want. * You can press numbers on your keyboard to select options when speaking with this NPC. * You can repeat the same quest over and over as long as you don't go over the maximum level/fame requirement for that quest. instead of just selling the items. A list of items requested by this Quest NPC is on the article Quest Items 1 - 30. Information * Once you've accepted the quest, you'll receive a quest scroll in your inventory. * Right clicking it will reveal what item you need to gather and how many you need. * Or if you don't like the quest you received, you can toss the quest scroll out and ask for another task. Requirements * You may only have one gathering quest scroll in your inventory at a time. * The variety of quests you can get depends on your level & fame. * Some quests are only available within a certain level/fame range. * When you exceed a certain amount of fame (14,000), you won't be able to get any more quests from . * After Level 45 or have more than 25,000 fame, you can get quests from High Level Quest Manager instead. Tips *Quest letters take up inventory space but you can retrieve the quest items before getting the quest and therefore when you visit you can complete the quest immediately, saving one inventory space. *You can keep asking the over and over until you get the quest you want. *You can press numbers on your keyboard to select options when speaking with this NPC. *You can repeat the same quest over and over as long as you don't go over the maximum level/fame requirement for that quest. }}